Dragon Rock
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: Fifteen Year Old Dipper Pines goes to live with his aunt for the summer in Dragon Rock, Washington thinking that nothing strange happens in the town and a perfect time to relax. But once again the unnatural of the world drags him into a new mystery. Aided by his two new friends and the mysterious "Encyclopedia" Dipper begins to uncover the mysteries of The First Race: Dragons.


**_Prologue: Dragon-Rock_**

**_..._**

_Sa-luko, Mevora...Dinanee…Spectra al witham. Wotoma wishan. _

"Almighty Mother, healer and Goddess Spectra. Protect us."

**Chant of Spectra's holy Light. **

**…**

As a researcher from Harvard University, Franklin Roberts jumped at the possibility of putting his archeological analysis to the test by coming to the seemingly unimportant town of Dragon's Rock in Northwestern Washington. But as a man who studied the seemingly paranormal activities of the world, he knew he had his chance when he heard rumors of "Flying lizards" in the region of Washington.

Upon arrival to Dragon's Rock: Roberts began his research of the town's history, proving to be a waste of time and his talents, and asking around the town's populace about the possibility of any Dragons in the region. Of course the people laughed him off like he was a mad man.

Spending two weeks in Dragon's Rock, Roberts was met with either laughter or scorn from the town's populace. It was even in the newspaper: "Crazy Harvard Researcher convinced Dragons exist in Dragon's Rock because of town name." But despite the disrespect Roberts received, he continued his research with unwavering dedication: travelling through the woods surrounding the town and it's beaches.

But when weeks became months, Roberts confidence began to whittle away piece by piece until finally he stopped going out into the woods to search for Dragons…he even tossed his favorite Dragon novels into the fireplace, not wanting to think about the winged creatures he spent a lifetime looking for. His confidence all but left the researcher when one of his colleagues from Harvard called him: informing him that he had less than three weeks to uncover what he was looking for, or else he was fired.

The next two weeks, Roberts found himself in a stupor and unwilling to even pull out his laptop to write in his journal.

But on the beginning of his last week in Dragon's Rock: he heard it…the sound of giant leather wings flapping over his cabin in the woods of Dragon's Rock one rainy evening. The sound at first sounded like bat wings…but were too large. Racing out of his cabin and looking up into the dimly lit cloudy sky…Roberts saw a huge silhouette…

Now was his chance!

Packing all of his gear, camera and notepad: the Researcher raced into the woods, where he spent five hours trekking through the darkness of the woods…desperately following the signs of torn off tops of trees.

He then discovered what appeared to be a burrow in the ground next to a massive tree. It was no fox burrow that was for certain: this one appeared to be more of a massive hole in the ground compared to most burrows animals would dig…but Roberts had his suspicions…and decided to take it.

Venturing into the burrow with only his flashlight: the researcher slowly climbed down into the dark burrow…eventually when he reached what he believed to the farthest end of the burrow, he felt all of the coldness he felt from the outside vanish…replacing itself with warmth. It was so warm, Roberts had to remove his rain coat and long sleeved shirt. Even then he was still to warm.

Walking further into the Dark burrow, he examined the dirt walls…noticing the dirt and rocks seemed to be scorched: keeping the burrow stable. No doubt…Roberts was inside a DRAGON'S Burrow…it only made sense! His heart raced with excitement…he had finally found proof! DRAGONS EXIST!

Roberts stopped the moment his feet felt it…his feet had stepped on something HARD and round shaped…

Looking down at his feet: he shined the flashlight on what he had just stepped on…and saw the glint of a ruby red gemstone under his feet. His eyes widening in excitement when he realized what he saw: a giant Ruby that shined brightly with even a hint of light, the researcher bent down and quickly picked up the stone and noticed six others like it, but of different colors.

Grinning, Roberts knew he had not found any proof of any PHYSICAL Dragons…but he had found something equally as precious: a Ruby that will surely help pay his bills and keep his job…and make his name famous around the world.

Roberts then stashed the stone in his bag…and prepared to leave, deciding to come for the six other rubies later when he brought his jeep with him.

But as Roberts prepared to leave the burrow…he heard the sound of something rustling in the far corners of the burrow…the sound of giant footprints, and the sound of hard but smooth objects rubbing against each other…and then another set of footprints sounded behind him.

Roberts felt his heart beat rapidly, and the feeling of his own breathe growing cold. Slowly turning around to face the Darkness…Roberts saw a pair of gleaming emerald eyes shine from where his flashlight flashed…the eyes were reptilian, the pupils constricting into slits upon meeting the flashlight's glow…the eyes slowly rose…and Roberts saw a giant silhouette that belonged to the eyes…

The burrow suddenly grew warm…and an explosion of emerald green flames seared through the air.


End file.
